


Hypothesis Testing

by faithinthepoor



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Lies challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslas100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothesis Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Set post The Man in the Fallout Shelter

When Angela opens the door Temp doesn’t bother with pleasantries, “I need to ask you a question.”

“Question away.”

“Is your father still here?”

“No.”

“That wasn’t the question.”

“I didn’t imagine that it was.”

“Good.”

“So?” Temp doesn’t respond she just stands there looking awkward, more awkward than usual, “The question?”

“When you said that you might kiss me in a festive, non-lesbian manner would you consider that statement to be an accurate representation of what you wanted to do?”

She’s not sure what she should say, not sure what she’s meant to say, “It’s possible that it wasn’t entirely true.”

Apparently her answer was acceptable, well either that or she has been engaging in some top quality recreational drugs because if Brennan is not kissing her then she is having a particularly vivid and extremely pleasant hallucination. Temp pulls away first, “Is it okay if I do this here or should we find some mistletoe?”

“This is fine wherever and whenever but aren’t you worried that it serves no functional or evolutionary purpose?”

“I thought the purpose was that it felt good.”

“Sweetie, I think you might be growing as a person.” Angela moves her hands to Temp’s hips. “I hope you realise that this means more to me that just indulging my Lara Croft fantasies.”

A crease appears in the doctor’s forehead, “I don’t know what that means.”

Angela laughs, “So you still have a way to go but I am liking the progress that you’ve made.”


End file.
